The words
by Lurvebae
Summary: El mundo está lleno de extraños a los que vas a ver a una vez en la vida, pero ¿qué pasa cuando la vida te pone frente a frente con ese extraño una y otra vez?.
1. Chapter 1

_All of the lights land on you_

 _The rest of the world fades from view_

 _And all of the love I see_

 _Please please say you feel it too_

Dicen que cuando encuentras a la persona correcta, la tierra bajo tus pies tiembla, dejas de tocar el suelo, tus rodillas se vuelven débiles y todo dentro de ti se sacude. La conexión es instantánea y nada ni nadie puede detenerlo. En mi opinión, yo creo que no es así.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, apenas y lo noté, mis rodillas no temblaron, mis manos no sudaron y nada se sacudió dentro de mí. Ni siquiera porque _venía de frente._ ¿Cómo iba a saberlo entonces?

Había estado tan absorta porque estaba _de nuevo_ llegando tarde a mi clase. Recuerdo haber pasado a su lado, y darle un vistazo fugaz.

¿A cuántos extraños nos encontramos día a día y de la misma forma los olvidamos? ¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con el mismo extraño dos días seguidos en el mismo sitio y la misma hora? La respuesta, no. Bueno, déjame decirte algo, yo sí.

 _Raro, llámalo así si quieres_.

Algunos lo llamaban coincidencia.

Pero ahora, estaba tan _tan_ enamorada de él, que era vergonzoso. Te preguntaras entonces, ¿cómo llegué a este punto, si ni siquiera lo noté la primera vez? bueno, ¿estás listo para escuchar la historia romántica más torpe y ridícula del mundo? ¿Estás listo para saber cómo un extraño dejó de serlo? Esta es la historia de dos personas que se encontraron sin querer y al encontrarse se quisieron.


	2. Chapter 2

El amor más duradero es el amor no correspondido

William. S. Maugham

* * *

Llevaba más de 30 minutos sentada en la cafetería de la escuela, miraba de tanto en tanto hacia el exterior, los alumnos caminaban a prisa por el estacionamiento buscando llegar a tiempo a sus clases, algunos otros caminaban lento mientras conversaban con sus acompañantes, porque de todas formas ¿quién quiere llegar puntual a una clase aburrida con un profesor incluso más aburrido? Ni siquiera tú.  
Deje de mirar y trate de concentrarme en mis apuntes, por décima vez, intente no mirar el reloj porque sabía que el momento estaba tan cerca, sabía que una vez que lo hiciera me pondría ansiosa.  
Intente no mirar, pero fallé, como siempre.

12:30 p.m.

Ya casi era hora

Volví a mis notas, prometiéndome a mí misma que no miraría de nuevo, necesitaba con urgencia superar esto.  
Mire de nuevo.

1:00 p.m.

 _Esto estaba tan mal  
_

Bien, aquí viene, aquí viene, en 3... 2... 1...  
Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, el color huyo de mi rostro y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que por un momento creí que estaba por tener un infarto. No, en serio. Del tipo se me iba a salir del pecho.  
Esta era una sensación a la que nunca me acostumbraría, no importaba cuantas veces ocurriera. Siempre se sentía igual.  
Caminando por el estacionamiento a paso lento y sin prisa, estaba él. Suspiré. Sin poder evitarlo una lenta y tonta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. ¿Cómo hacía para verse tan lindo sin siquiera intentarlo? Ni puta idea.  
No podría decir que fue lo que me atrajo de él en primer lugar, ni yo misma lo sabía. Ni siquiera tenía el atractivo convencional que normalmente me atraía. Por el contrario, su cabello era lo suficientemente oscuro para confundirlo con negro, era alto y delgado, muy delgado, su piel era tan pálida que parecía blanca, y sus ojos, eran tan pequeños que desaparecían cuando sonreía. Mi sonrisa boba creció al recordarla. Él no sonreía tan a menudo como me gustaría. Muy pocas veces lo había visto sonreír y mucho menos con amigos. Todo él gritaba antisocial y más que eso, nerd. Nada como lo que me había gustado hasta ahora. Razón por la que mis amigos aprovechaban para burlarse de mí.  
Lo observé caminar hasta que desapareció de mi vista y no pude voltear a mirarlo sin levantar sospechas. Me gustaba tanto.

Me sentía como una maldita acosadora.

 _Eres una maldita acosadora_. Una molesta voz susurró dentro de mi cabeza.  
Iugh. Estaba enloqueciendo. Escuche risitas a mi lado.

-Oye amiga, lo vas a desgastar-. Jasper dijo burlonamente.  
\- ¿Más? -Respondió Emmett.  
Rodé los ojos. Emmett y Jasper eran mis mejores amigos, los había conocido al comenzar la universidad y al pasar el tiempo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos, eran mi soporte. Pero como mis amigos, últimamente su pasatiempo favorito era molestarme con él. No perdían oportunidad para reírse de mí y mi situación cada vez que podían.  
-Cállense idiotas. - Respondí riendo.  
-Ten, aquí están tus fotos. - Dijo Jasper mostrándome su celular. _Ah, mis preciadas fotos._  
Si, ya sé lo que van a pensar, ¿no es eso un poco enfermo? Si, lo es.  
Demándame por eso.  
\- ¿No deberías mejor hablarle? -Pregunto Emmett seriamente.  
\- ¿Y qué me deje en visto?, no gracias, además, ¿qué le voy a decir?.  
-Que te gusta. -Continuo Jasper.  
-Ni hablar.  
\- ¿Entonces vas a dejar que el tiempo pase y se vaya?  
-Si-. Dije desalentadoramente.  
Y aquí es en donde viene la parte triste de esta historia. Mi chico, que obviamente no era mi chico, estaba por salir de la universidad, lo había observado por casi un año y ahora estaba por irse, hasta aquí llegaba mi ridícula historia de amor. Y acoso. Uh.  
Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Cómo es que llegué a este punto? ¿Cómo es que después de casi un año no había reunido el valor suficiente para hablarle? Ni siquiera por Facebook. Si, lo tenía agregado. Es decir, _me había aceptado._ Todo era tan ridículo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que escribir un simple hola era tan difícil? Había salido con otros chicos antes, así que no podía explicar porque me estaba costando tanto ahora, pero es que había algo en él que me intimidaba. Cuando lo tenía cerca, mi mente se bloqueaba y quedaba en blanco. _De verdad. Me volvía tan torpe que daba risa._

Si me hubieran dicho que aquel extraño con el que coincidí dos mañanas seguidas se volvería tan importante para mí, no lo habría creído y probablemente los habría llamado locos. Pero ahora, aquí estaba yo, suspirando por alguien a quién no tenía el valor para hablarle. Me reí ante la situación. ¿Estúpido no? Pero las cosas no siempre habían sido así para mí. _En serio._ Hubo un tiempo en el que podía acercarme a alguien como una persona normal y no como la acosadora en la que me había convertido. Gracias Jacob. Ugh ese imbécil. Ahora se preguntarán, ¿qué tiene una cosa que ver con la otra no? Bueno, todo tiene una explicación, así que volvamos al principio o mejor aún, volvamos al día en el que comenzó todo este embrollo.

* * *

Hola, les dejó el primer capitulo de mi historia, esto es algo que había estado en mi cabeza por algún tiempo y creo que ya era hora de sacarlo. A las personas que están leyéndola, me gustaría agradecerles por su tiempo. Espero que les guste!. Probablemente este actualizando cada semana así que nos leemos en la próxima.

Tania


	3. Chapter 3

No se puede llegar al alba sino por el sendero de la noche

Khalil Gibrán

* * *

Apure el paso mientras caminaba por el atajo hacia mi edificio. En días como este, odiaba estar hasta el final. Sobre todo, porque estaba tarde, _de nuevo_. Pero quien pensaría que de todos los días que el profesor decidió no ir hoy sería el día en que si lo haría. Afortunadamente, estábamos en el temido y esperado final de semestre, junio.

Estudiantes de todas las carreras corrían de un lado a otro intentando salvar lo que no hicieron durante 6 meses. Si. _Suerte con eso._

Intente caminar un poco más rápido, porque seamos realistas, para una persona de mi estatura, caminar rápido y avanzar era todo un reto. Mis pasos no podían ser lo suficientemente rápidos. Maldición. Detestaba llegar tarde a clases porque eso me obligaría a tocar la puerta y que todos me observaran mientras iba hacia mi lugar.  
Mientras todas estas ideas corrían por mi cabeza, observe distraídamente a un chico que venía de frente hacia mí. Era muy alto. El contraste con mi corta estatura al pasar a su lado fue notable. Reí disimuladamente. Hace un tiempo, caminar al lado de alguien que me superaba en tamaño me habría causado pena y tal vez cierta incomodidad, pero no ahora. Al pasar por el edificio 2 no pude evitar mirar disimuladamente hacia atrás, no quería perder la oportunidad de ver al chico que me gustaba porque quien sabe cuándo podría hacerlo de nuevo. Él estaba en su en su último semestre, por lo tanto, dejar de verlo estaba literalmente a pocos días.  
No tuve suerte.  
Dejando de mirar hacia atrás, avance un poco más rápido, mis pies iban a toda velocidad, además de querer llegar a tiempo, el otro motivo por el cual necesitaba llegar a mi salón y esconderme como la cobarde que era, tenía nombre y apellido.

Iug, desagradable.

Borre ese pensamiento. Ya no importaba.  
Para mi buena suerte, cuando llegué al aula, el profesor no estaba y mejor aún no llegó.  
\- ¿Qué tanto le cuesta a este tipo decir que no va a llegar? -Mascullo Emmett molesto.  
-Probablemente solo le gusta hacernos llegar temprano. -Dijo Jasper sarcásticamente.  
Moví la cabeza lentamente, y miré a Rosalie.  
\- ¿Qué hay Rosalie?, ¿encontraste algo nuevo que leer? -Pregunte curiosa. Rosalie y yo, éramos muy buenas amigas, ambas adorábamos leer y pasábamos el tiempo comentando los libros que terminábamos. Levanto la vista de su teléfono e inmediatamente comenzamos a hablar.  
-Encontré este libro que es asombroso, como muy bueno-comenzó. - No puedo esperar a que lo leas.  
Regularmente, nos recomendábamos libros la una a la otra, o leíamos lo mismo de vez en cuando. Esa era una de las mejores partes de nuestra amistad.  
La hora del profesor terminó, e inmediatamente el siguiente maestro entró. Guardando silencio comenzamos a sacar nuestras cosas y a tomar notas de todo lo que decía. Necesitaba que este semestre terminara ya. Cada semestre, este período era el más difícil, los profesores dejaban todos los proyectos que pudieran imaginar, _al mismo tiempo._ Estaba tan cansada que podría quedarme dormida de pie.

Cuando la siguiente clase comenzó centre toda mi atención en ella, los exámenes estaban próximos y no quería estudiar de más por no poner atención. Sin embargo, el ruido que todos mis compañeros hacían se imponía por encima de la voz del profesor y este con su falta de carácter no pudo hacerlos callar, para variar, dio por finalizada la clase no sin antes dar el tema por visto y encargar tarea equivalente a tres grupos. Genial. Lo que necesitaba.

-Justo cuando crees que esos subnormales no pueden ponerse peor te demuestran lo contrario- mencionó Rosalie entre dientes. Su ocurrencia causo que riera fuertemente y eso atrajo la atención de algunos, los mire fijamente hasta que desviaron la mirada. Eran tan estúpidos, a decir verdad, la relación entre mis amigos y nuestros compañeros de clase era muy tensa, nunca podíamos llegar a un acuerdo y para ellos todo siempre era culpa nuestra. Esa era una de las cosas que odiaba de las personas, la necesidad de tener que echar sobre los hombros de otros sus culpas. Ridículo.  
Las clases continuaron y cuando finalmente llego la tan ansiada hora de salida, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Quería salir del edificio cuanto antes, no quería tener que verlo a _él_. Porque a pesar de que ya lo había superado la incomodidad seguía ahí. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Después de que en meses anteriores procuraba salir antes del aula o quedarme un poco más en los pasillos solo para poder decirle hola, hoy lo único que quería era que no nos encontráramos de nuevo. Pero como ya es costumbre, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Mi mala suerte se hizo presente en forma de la persona que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento. Trate de mezclarme entre los demás alumnos, pero fue demasiado tarde, me había visto. Nos habíamos visto.  
-Hey mira, ¿no es ese Romeo? - Dijo Jasper en tono de burla.  
-Cierra la boca idiota- dije molesta y apresurando el paso.  
Desde que aquel momento incomodo sucedió no podían dejar pasar una sola oportunidad para reírse. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

 _Flashback_ _  
_

Bien, bien, tú puedes, solo dile que te gusta y el seguramente dirá lo mismo.  
Había sido tan tonta creyendo que él sentía lo mismo por mí, pero es que cada vez que pensaba en todas esas cosas que me decía y hacía, no podía llegar a otra conclusión, incluso mis amigos estaban de acuerdo. Algo que era muy raro.  
Había conocido a Jacob en el instituto, él se había cambiado al turno matutino y había coincido en el salón en donde yo tomaba clases, nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente puesto que nuestros gustos eran similares, leíamos a los mismos autores, teníamos el mismo gusto por la música e incluso por las películas. A pesar de que solo estuvimos en el mismo salón un año nuestra amistad se había vuelto fuerte e importante. Incluso habíamos presentado el examen de admisión en la misma universidad y para nuestra buena suerte, ambos quedamos en las carreras que habíamos elegido. Los cambiamos vinieron a partir de ahí, comenzó por enviarme mensajes a todas horas, me buscaba con las excusas más tontas. Con el paso del tiempo sus mensajes se convirtieron en parte de mi día, y eran algo que esperaba con ansias cada tarde, me hacían sentir especial. Sobre todo, con todas esas cosas que escribía.  
Finalmente, sucedió lo que tanto temía, comencé a sentir cosas por él que nada tenían que ver con amistad. Una vez que comprendí lo que me sucedía era como si todo los que sentía me estuviera ahogando, no me gustaba la sensación y entre más tiempo pasaba, la presión se hacía más fuerte en mi pecho. Después de un tiempo y de pensarlo bien me decidí por confesar mis sentimientos, recuerdo perfectamente como mis manos temblaban y mi voz se hacía cada vez más pequeña, para cuando finalmente dije lo que sentía, él se quedó callado y no dijo nada.  
Luego de unos minutos, habló.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto en otro lugar, podríamos ir por un café o algo uno de estos días. - dijo nervioso.

\- Hmm si, está bien- respondí.

Esto estaba tan mal, había arruinado todo y lo más probable era que acabara de perder a mi amigo y era solo culpa mía.  
Esta demás decir que ese café nunca llego, es decir, después de ese día procuraba evitar todos los lugares por donde era más probable encontrármelo. Para mi vergüenza, me escondí de él por quince días, después, supe que el hizo lo mismo.  
Sabía que las cosas no podían continuar así, necesitábamos hablar, y pronto  
para mi asombro, una tarde cuando llegué de la universidad me encontré con la sorpresa de que tenía un mensaje suyo en Messenger.  
Incluso ahora, recordaba vagamente el mensaje  
"Creo que te debo una explicación. -decía. - así que quiera saber si podemos hablar mañana. Tal vez podemos ir por un café."  
De acuerdo a la hora, el mensaje había sido enviado a las 3 a.m. del día anterior. Me descolocó un poco pero luego lo entendí. Tal vez era más fácil enviarlo sabiendo que no respondería al instante.  
Después de leerlo, espere un par de horas para que responder.  
"Si, creo que deberíamos de hablar".  
Una vez acordados el lugar y la hora solo era cuestión de que llegara el día. Estaba tan nerviosa porque no sabía que esperar. No sabía si al final del día regresaría feliz o triste  
Me sacaba de quicio no poder controlar las cosas.  
Cuando llegue a la cafetería, él ya estaba ahí, al verlo, mis manos sudaron y me puse muy nerviosa. Al principio y ya que él no me había visto, pensé en dar media vuelta e irme, pero si me iba, esa conversación nunca sucedería. Lo sabía. Si no iba en ese instante, nunca más podría hacerle frente y entonces todo estaría realmente terminado. Continúe avanzando y cuando finalmente estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara. Lo saludé. Ese simple saludo bastó para que me diera cuenta de que las cosas entre nosotros nunca volverían a ser lo mismo.  
Una vez que entramos, nos colocamos en una mesa cerca de la puerta y ordenamos. Al principio hablamos de cosas vanas hasta que el café llego, ambos tratábamos de evitar el punto por el cual estábamos ahí. Conscientes de que no podíamos retrasarlo más. Finalmente, el comenzó  
-Bueno, verás, todas esas cosas que decía, en realidad no las decía en serio ¿sabes? Creí que lo sabias, es decir esas son cosas que quise decirle a alguien a quien quise mucho pero no pude así que te las dije en su lugar.  
Mi corazón se detuvo y el primer pensamiento que tuve fue gritarle la horrible persona sin sentimientos que era, no lo hice. No quería que pensara que mis sentimientos por el eran tan fuertes hasta el punto de no soportar que no me quisiera.

-De acuerdo - dije, intentando tranquilizarme a mí misma. -Las cosas que dije, bueno las dije porque no soy del tipo de persona que guarda sus sentimientos, así que no te preocupes. No pretendía algo más que eso.  
Si tú quieres, podemos seguir siendo amigos o podemos darnos un tiempo y cuando esto se vaya hablar de nuevo.  
Concluí  
La sorpresa en su rostro me dijo que definitivamente no esperaba eso de mi parte.  
-Claro que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, por mi está bien no tengo problema con eso.

Sonreí. Sonreí porque no podía hacer algo más. Mi corazón acaba de ser partido por la mitad y eso era todo lo que podía hacer.  
Por un breve momento me pregunté si yo no era capaz de inspirar un sentimiento puro en alguien, un sentimiento que me perteneciera solo a mí.  
Me sentí enferma y rota.  
Mi mejor amigo acaba de romperme.  
Quería irme y caer en mi cama para poder llorar todo lo que no podía en ese momento. Sin embargo, tuve que quedarme sentada y seguir sonriendo como si una de las personas en las que más confiaba no acabará de romper mi corazón.

Nunca en toda mi vida había tenido que fingir una sonrisa por tanto tiempo. Las palabras que salían de mí se sentían cada vez más forzadas y el aire a mi alrededor comenzó a pesar como reflejo de mi estado de ánimo. Afortunadamente, él dijo que tenía que irse y una vez que pago por nuestros pedidos volví a respirar tranquila. Cuando él se fue, camine hacia el parque más cercano ya que había quedado de verme ahí con mis amigos.  
Rosalie, Emmett y yo habíamos acordado que ellos estarían ahí esperándome por si los necesitaba. Cuando los encontré, tomamos el primer taxi que vimos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería más cercana. Que, por supuesto no era en la que minutos antes había estado con Jake, una vez ahí, comencé por contarles todo con detalle.  
-Ese tipo es imbécil- dijo Emmett molesto,  
-Ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere, no puedo creer que te haya dicho esas cosas. - acotó Rose  
-Lo sé- respondí.  
\- ¿Me pregunto por qué todo me sale mal? -. Dije derrotada, solo quería irme a casa y llorar, la verdad es que no quería llorar frente a personas desconocidas.  
Cuando llegó la hora de ir a casa, nos despedimos y en el momento en el tuve un pie en la puerta de mi recámara, caí en mi cama y llore.  
Llore porque había arruinado una buena amistad, llore porque la persona a la que yo quería no me quería del mismo modo. Peor aún llore porque no sabía que más hacer. Llore hasta quedarme dormida.  
Al día siguiente, procure poner buena cara y sonreír, no quería que mis padres supieran como me sentía y se preocuparan.  
Necesitaba estar bien porque al día siguiente tenía clases y no quería que Jacob se diera cuenta de cuanto me había afectado. Los días pasaron y aunque las cosas no mejoraron para mi tanto como hubiera querido, me sentía mejor.  
En los días en los que me encontraba con Jacob en la universidad nos limitábamos a un saludo a lo lejos y para mí eso estaba perfecto.  
Semanas después, supe que Jacob estaba saliendo con una chica, alguien que era su amiga y que había aparecido meses atrás cuando comenzamos a distanciarnos. Así que, finalmente comprendí, ella era el por que él no podía quererme. Recuerdo que lo primero que sentí fue enojo porque me había mentido de todas las formas posibles. Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que lo mejor sería que dejáramos de hablar por completo. Ahora, cada vez que lo veía, giraba mi rostro a otra parte, y fingía que no lo conocía. Era extraño como alguien con quien habías tenido tanto en común se volviera un extraño.

Fin del flashback

\- Oye Bella, ¿no vas a volver a hablar con él nunca? - Pregunto Alice.  
-No, es mejor así.  
Jasper y Emmett asintieron en acuerdo.  
La verdad es que si era mejor así. Una vez que llegamos a la cafetería de la universidad buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos a esperar por nuestra siguiente clase que sería dos cuadras más allá de la universidad en la que estudiábamos  
Al terminar el día volví a mi casa, mi madre aún se encontraba trabajando por lo cual solo subí a mi cuarto. Poniendo la música a todo volumen comencé por cambiarme y darme un baño, lo necesitaba demasiado, una vez terminado, me enfrasqué en hacer la cena. Para cuando mi mamá llego, ya tenía todo listo y solo teníamos que esperar por mi padre.

Cuando llegó, nos sentamos a la mesa y hablamos acerca de cómo nos había ido en el día. Después de terminar, recogimos los platos y finalmente nos dimos las buenas noches y cada quien subió a su cuarto.

Una brisa fría me recibió cuando entré a mi habitación, inmediatamente me dirigí hacia la ventana y la cerré. Al parecer, tendríamos otro repentino cambio de clima. Di media vuelta y me recosté, comencé a pensar en las cosas que había hecho en el día, y finalmente no pude evitar preguntarme si de verdad no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a Jacob; a decir verdad, después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo sin hablarle, había aprendido a dejar de extrañarlo y era contadas las ocasiones en las que pensaba en él. Comprendí entonces, que no lo necesitaba en mi vida. Ciertamente tampoco lo quería. Con ese último pensamiento, coloqué las sábanas encima de mí y al cabo de unos minutos, caí profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano dado que mis clases comenzaban a las 8, salí de la cama y me dirigí rápidamente al baño. Una de las cosas que odiaba de mí, es que al parecer nací con el don de que siempre se me haga tarde. No quería repetir la mañana anterior así que cuando estuve lista, baje y tome mis cosas para salir a la escuela. Una vez en el camino, apresure mi paso para tomar un taxi, solo esperaba poder conseguir en el menor tiempo posible. Afortunadamente, el tráfico no era tanto como en los días en los que entraba a las 7 de la mañana. Después de haber bajado del taxi, mire mi teléfono y por suerte, contaba con veinte minutos extras. Caminé lentamente, casi podía saborear las vacaciones y eso me iba relajando poco a poco. Mientras iba caminando cerca del edifico 2 mantenía la cabeza gacha, cuando la levanté, noté que el mismo chico con el que me encontré la mañana anterior se aproximaba. _Que extraño_. A pesar de llevar casi dos años y medio en la misma escuela, nunca me había encontrado dos veces con la misma persona, o si lo había hecho, no los recordaba; más raro aún, nunca lo había visto y mucho menos dos veces seguidas en el mismo sitio y prácticamente a la misma hora. Mientras mi cabeza estaba sumida en todos esos pensamientos, intercambiamos una mirada rápida para después desviar nuestros ojos velozmente. Al hacerlo, noté que sus ojos eran pequeños y que era más alto de lo que me había parecido al principio, su piel también era más pálida de lo que parecía a simple vista. Aunque había sido algo extraño, no le di más vueltas al asunto y continúe mi camino. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esas simples miradas serían el principio de todo? ¿Quién pensaría que un extraño podría convertirse en algo más que eso en tan poco tiempo? Nunca lo hubiera creído posible. Alguna vez alguien dijo que las coincidencias no existían, yo estaba a punto de comprobarlo por mi misma.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Déjenme saber su opinión y nos vemos en la próxima! :)

Tania


End file.
